Snow Day Again
by whitetiger2194
Summary: Jamie and his friends haven't seen Jack since the battle with Pitch, because it was Spring and Jack was needed elsewhere. but now Winter has come again to the town and they reunite, to have fun and tell tales of their time apart. Warning: mentions of death.


_About me: Hi, everyone! I haven't been on this site in a long time, and I honestly thought that I would never finish a story again. but then I went to see the new movie **Rise of the Guardians. **I loved the story, but thought that it needed to be continued because they were too many blank spots. so I went home and looked on here, and was inspired by all the wonderful stories in this random. This was my first story idea, but I have lots more. I'm going to post summaries of my other ideas, and will see who likes them. Review and tell me what you think!_

_Warning: I do not own **Rise of the Guardians** (though I will be buying the movie just as soon as it comes out in April).  
_

_About the story: So this is set the spring after the whole battle with Pitch, because it was spring and Jack couldn't come back to hang out with the kids. This is just a little one shot about Jack and the kids reuniting the next winter.  
_

Jamie had asked his father every day since school started when winter would arrive and the snow would start falling. Once his Dad had given him a strange look and asked him why he wanted it to snow so bad, but Jamie just smiled a private little smile to himself. He knew that the others were looking forward to seeing Jack again just as much as he was. He just knew that this year the snow days would be even more fun now they were able to see the winter spirit.

As the sun dawned brightly over the horizon and the sandman's dream strands began to fade, Jamie dug into the covers around him. He didn't want to go to school today, didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed. But wait, wasn't there a reason he was excited about it being cold yesterday, cold enough for frost…?

Suddenly remembering, Jamie hopped up in bed, looking eagerly out his window. Sure enough, outside the world was a wonderland of white, simple frost designs on his window adding to the beauty. With an excited cry, Jamie ran to get himself and his sister ready to go outside. Today was a snow day!

Outside, he and Suzie met up with the others who had battled Pitch last spring, along with some other friends who they had told the story of Jack Frost to. They all believed, and couldn't wait to see him. They were all eagerly looking forward to seeing the guardian of fun, but when they met at the park there was no white haired boy with a blue hoody to be found.

"Maybe he's somewhere else," Cupcake said, "after all, we can't be the only place who got snow tonight. He probably has lots of places he has to visit before he comes here to play."

Just as the others were about to agree that this sounded plausible, they heard a laughing voice from the power line above their heads. "Actually, there was only one place I needed to go before playing with you, but now that my job is finished how about a snowball fight?" they whirled around to find the smirking guardian of fun freezing the power lines with his staff while lazily throwing a snowball up into the air with the other hand. The children shouted happy greetings to him as he jumped down, slowly descending to the ground.

He was completely unprepared for all of the children to try to hug him at once, throwing him off balance. The group toppled to the ground in a mix of elbows and knees, the snowball rolling innocently away. Eventfully the group was able to move apart and one by one the stood up, faces bright red with cold. Jack laughed, and then challenged them all to another snowball fight, throwing the first snowball for good measure.

At first it was a free-for-all, but very quickly teams began to form up, and Jack took himself out of the game so he could keep score and provide ammo. Eventually the kids got bored fighting each other, and began to gang up on Jack. He gave as good as he got, and soon the game was ended in a draw as both sides collapsed in exhaustion. They sat on the ground for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Jack gave another happy smile. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

The kids looked at each other, and just as Jamie was about to suggest that Jack tell them what he had been doing since Easter, Suzie spoke up. "Ice skating?"

Claude spoke up then, "I don't know, my Mom said that we shouldn't skate yet because the ice isn't frozen yet and we might fall in and drown."

Jack looked at the boy with a very serious expression, something none of the children had ever seen on him before. "Your mother is a very smart woman, and most of the time she would be correct. However," and here he gave another smug smile, "the king of ice is here. I can freeze over the pond so it will be safe."

The others agreed that skating would be fun, and several got up to run home for their skates, but were stopped by Jack. He had a very serious look on his face, "first I need you all to promise me something before we go." The others looked at him then moved closer, curious to what the guardian would want them to promise. "I want you all to promise me that you won't go out on the pond without me there. I can freeze the ice, but if I'm not there it might melt and you could fall through and get hurt. I will try to be here as often as I can, and keep the water frozen, but there are a lot of places where kids are skating on ice and I can't be at all of them at the same time. Don't trust that the ice is completely frozen if I'm not there, all right?"

All of them nodded solemnly in agreement, and Jack's face lost the sad look. He shooed them off to get their skates, saying that he would meet them at the water, and taking off into the air with a cry of joy. When Jamie and Suzie arrived at the water it was to see the small pond that just weeks before had housed migrating ducks frozen solid. In the middle stood Jack pensively drawing frost designs in the ice with his staff, testing the thickness of the ice with his feet. He nodded to the two siblings that it was safe to stand on, and watched with a smile as Jamie helped his sister take her first steps on the ice, then step back to watch carefully as she started moving on her own. As the others began to arrive, Jack started to skate with them, his feet causing new designs to form in the ice each time he moved.

Eventually it began to get late, and the children who had not been at the battle against Pitch left. When it was just the original group once more, Jamie hugged the spirit, telling him excitedly, "we've been telling everyone we know about you. Lots of kids believe in you now!"

Jack hugged the boy back, laughing at his excitement. "I already knew that Jamie, and thank you very much."

Jamie pulled back, looking at him in confusion. "But this is your first day back, how could you know?" "Places like Alaska and Russia get snow all the time, so while its summer here I am working over there," Jack reminded him. "While I was making a snow flurry in Russia I met a small girl who could see me. I've never seen anyone's eyes get that big! She hugged me and said that I look just like her cousin had told her I would. Apparently her cousin lives near here, and when he heard your story about me he wrote about it to his cousin about it. Now that little girl is working to start other children in Russia believing in me. Who knows, maybe soon I'll have as many people believing in me as the others!" Jack finished his story with a mischievous grin, thinking about just what Bunnymund would say to that.

He turned back towards the children. "So what's been going on here since the battle?" the children then told him everything that had happened that summer and into the school year, Jack occasionally interjecting with stories from the places he had visited. Eventually the talking wound down, and it looked like people were about to head home.

"Jack?" Jamie questioned softly, causing everyone to look at him. "Why did you make us promise not to go to the lake without you?"

"That, Jamie, is a very long story," Jack sighed, looking at the children, "are you sure you want to hear it?" the children nodded and so Jack started his tale. "The first thing you should know is that I was once a human, a young man just like all of you. In fact, I lived in this very spot in a small village about 300 years ago with my parents and my younger sister. One day me and my sister went skating on the pond, and the ice began to crack underneath us. I was able to get my sister to safety, but I fell through the ice. I drowned to death right here, in this pond. That's when I became Jack Frost, and at the time I lost my memories."

The children looked horrified. "You drowned here?" Jamie asked, "But, why do you come back if it has such horrible memories?"

Jack smiled then, hugging the boy near him. "Because all of you are here," he said, and then pointed towards the lake, "Because someone has to keep what happened to me from ever happening again." Here he looked sad again, looking out at something the kids couldn't see. "Sometimes I fail, and it happens before I get there, and all I can do is guide help to the right spot. Other times I don't make it their in time, and I can only speed their passing. Sometimes I don't get there at all, and I find out later."

The children sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking that over, the Cupcake spoke up again. "Where did you go this morning, before you came to play with us?"

Jack's face lit up again in a happy smile. "I went to the local hospital. They have a children's ward there for kids who get so sick that they can't go outside, and I like to make frost designs on the windows for them so they have something cool to look at. Unfortunately since they can't see me that's all I can do, especial since I have to be really careful about adults noticing something wrong." At that moment Jamie's mother called him and Sophie back for dinner, so the group reluctantly said goodbye to Jack and made their way home.

Jamie was very quiet that day during dinner, thinking his idea over. When the meal was done and the plate's washed, Jamie turned to his father, "Dad?"

His father looked up from the paper's he was reading, "Yes, son?"

"Can we go to the hospital tomorrow and see if I can volunteer at the children's ward?"

His father smiled, putting down the paper, "Sure son; why the sudden interest?"

Jamie smiled a little, secret smile to himself. "No reason," he said, thinking about how excited Jack would be when the kids in the hospital started believing in him too. "No reason at all."


End file.
